


Jesus Scott!!

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Large age gap, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Peter Hale is a good Boyfriend, Polygamy, Relationship Reveal, Spark!Stiles, Stiles is dating his friends dad, The Pack Finds Out, Two of them, age gap, these fucking cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Arguably, it was not Stiles’ fault.It wasn't, okay?He had been up for the last 37 hours, his caffeine and blood sugar levels were dangerously low, and his adrenaline was fading. Fast. Honestly if it wasn't for his magic, he probably wouldn't be standing right now.So you see, simple exhaustion was to blame. Well that and his fucking boyfriends.





	Jesus Scott!!

Arguably, it was not Stiles’ fault.

It wasn't, okay?

He had been up for the last 37 hours, his caffeine and blood sugar levels were dangerously low, and his adrenaline was fading. Fast. Honestly if it wasn't for his magic, he probably wouldn't be standing right now.

So you see, simple exhaustion was to blame. Well that and his fucking boyfriends.

 

By the time the heavy hitters of the pack _finally_ made it back to the loft (Scott, Derek, Stiles, Malia and Allison) after dealing with three trolls the last thing he expected to see were his boyfriends curled up next to each on Derek’s couch. Okay, they weren’t really curled up together, in fact neither of their bodies were touching, but their heads were drawn together and they were whispering about _something_ . His stupidly adorable and incredibly comfy boyfriends, one of whom happened to be a fucking werewolf (read: space heater always up for cuddles). They weren’t even supposed to _be_ there! They should be at Peter’s like _planned_ , where Stiles was looking forward to curling up between them for a few hours of useless sleep before dragging himself to school in the morning. That plan was shot to shit when _someone_ (Scott) decided that 4:19 on a _Tuesday Morning_ was the perfect time for a mandatory pack meeting that _all pack and pack adjacent_ must attend. Because for some god-forsaken reason they just _had_ to go over all the fucked up shit that had just happened. _Right after it happened!_

And yeah, Stiles was a little pissed (a lot angry) since he had to wake for school in three hours. What happened was pretty simple: they got their asses kicked and barely lived to talk about it. Stiles hurt in more places than he had hurt in a long, long time, and his magic was so focused on keeping him from blacking out with exhaustion that it wasn't even healing him. He had bruises _everywhere_ , his feet had never before been this sore and he wanted to cry as well as scream in angry frustration. Mostly he wanted to sleep. Maybe cry tomorrow. Definitely crying tomorrow.

The pack met in the kitchen, because food was important but Stiles thought sleep was _more_ important and decided in the moment to make his way to the living room. So again, it was _not_ Stiles fault when the first thing he did upon seeing Peter and Chris sitting together was make his way straight to them and gracelessly fall into their laps. Well, technically he was sitting on Peter’s lap, his head tucked under the man’s chin with his feet planted firmly in Chris’ lap while he made grabby motions to the man's hands.

“Massage my feet babe.” Stiles whined, because yes he was tired and sore and Chris’ hands were very firm and his fingers were fat and he gave excellent massages. He also fingered Stiles so, _so_ well. However, instead of rubbing Stiles’ feet he stared at the younger man in complete shock with a little dash of horror and strong coloring of anxiety. Which, apparently Stiles’ sleep deprived brain decided to overlook and completely disregard. So he did what any aching person would do with his two gorgeously beautiful boyfriends in front of him. He stood up then plopped back down into Chris’s lap before turning a very pleading look to Peter and asking, “Chris is being a meany. Rub my feet they _huuurrt_.”

“Of course, my Spark.” Peter drawled, amusement lighting his features as he reached for his younger boyfriend's feet before massaging them. Stiles let out a not-so-family-friendly noise before sinking more into Chris, kissing his collarbone as he lifted his boyfriends hands to play with. Peter’s hand didn’t work fucking magic like Chris’ did, but over the year and a half they’d been together he’d gotten pretty good at foot rubs. He always agreed to doing them, and both Stiles and Chris knew it pleased Peter’s wolfish side to bring his lover's comfort.

Stiles is a tactile human with too much energy and a _need_ to keep his hands busy. He also wasn't one to deny himself of pleasure - at least not with Chris and Peter and definitely not after how long they'd been together. So if that meant playing with either of his boyfriend's hands as they cuddled on the couch, then that’s what he was going to do. He did however noticed how Chris’ hand was clenched tight in a fist which brought to attention how stiff Chris felt against him, like he was holding himself too tight, ready for attack. Stiles began massaging Chris’ hand, working his fist open and massaging down his fingers the way his mother used to do to him. It seemed to help, and he felt Chris breathe out deeply. He relaxed himself, bringing his free hand to rub circles above his boy’s hip.

Stiles moved a little so he could look at he man and noticed how his face was cold, distant and didn't relay any sort of emotion even though he had seemed to let his guard down. Physically, Stiles could tell he was no longer prepared to jump into a fight, but mentally he was still drawn tight, calculating the danger. Stiles and Peter had dubbed it his _‘very scary badass hunter face’_ and yeah, it was usually a turn on, but not while the were cuddling. Interlocking their fingers Stiles let his free hand brush over Chris’ face, smoothing out his eyebrows, running over his cheekbones, scratching through his stubble before bringing it up to pet his hair, trying to get Chris back into the present.

“Sweetheart, what's wrong?” Admittedly, Stiles didn't sound too worried, but that was probably due to the fact that Peter was still massaging his feet, moving up to his calves at this point and _damn_ that felt really great because apparently running for your life for three straight hours left you muscles tight. When Chris didn't even look at him, he asked again, “Seriously Chris, you're starting to scare me?”

The hunter's gaze snapped to Peter’s, making eye contact, noting how very relaxed and amused the werewolf was. Almost smug. He then looked down at Stiles. Really looked for the first time that evening and _damn_. He looked completely exhausted. He was paler than usual, his moles appearing darker against his skin. The shadows under his eyes were unnaturally dark and his cheeks looked hollowed out. It wasn't the first time Chris has seen his boyfriend like this. He knew it was probably a mix of exhaustion and too much magic, but every time was scary. To see Stiles, vibrant and energetic draw into himself like so, resting his full weight on Chris made him snap out of his own mind, “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling?” Supplied Peter. His smug grin was now more of fond smile that was only used for his two lovers.

“Stiles, the pack is here.” Chris tried again, and he saw the moment Stiles understood, panic flashing in his eyes, which was unfortunately the same moment the pack entered the room.

And yeah, so this wasn't Stiles fault, not completely, but he was still fucked. He knew he should jump away, try and play it off but he was absolutely _exhausted_ so instead he buried his face in Chris’ neck and willed the world to go away so he could sleep, pressing soft kisses against the warm skin out of habit.

It was at that moment things went downhill. Scott’s obnoxious Alpha roar/howl shook the room. He was incredibly grateful when Chris’ arms came around him, holding him tighter to his chest. Peter growled back as he grabbed Stiles thighs firmly, claws poking at the skin, pressing himself against Chris’ side and leaning over and in front of them, just a little. Stiles could feel Chris tense under him and all Stiles could do was let out a very annoyed whine, leaving the safety of his boyfriend's neck to face his friends.

Scott was crouched down in his full beta shift, eyes flowing a bright red as he stared down Peter who was still human apart from his blue eyes. The rest of the pack stood a little behind him, half in the kitchen half in the living room, which were connected anyway. Derek’s loft was literally just one big open area. Beside Scott Allison stood with a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, her eyes wide with amusement. Malia was a little ways away but just shook her head in indifference.

“Oh my god Scott, calm down!” Stiles yelled after _another_ roar echoed through the loft. He also nudged Peter with his toe, hoping his boyfriend would get the message and let go. He stood on shaky feet and would've fallen if it wasn't for Chris who helped him stand with a firm hand on his back. And okay, maybe adding a little magic wasn't the best idea in his current state, but he did _not_ like the idea of anyone threatening to two men behind him. He pushed at Scott, forcibly pushing the Alpha’s shift back. He fell backwards into Chris, his vision spotted with black as Chris held him tight to his chest and Peter made a low rumbly growling noise that helped Stiles calm down.

Luckily, as Scott started to say something Lydia jumped in, “I knew it! I _so_ knew it! Okay, I didn’t know… _this_ , but I knew you were dating someone!” Her tone was joyous, as if she had been waiting her whole life for this was moment, to prove she had already known.

“Huh?” And wow, he was so tired he couldn't even form proper sentences.

“You've been more relaxed for a really long time and you have been dressing nicer for about 14 months now. Your fighting and stamina started improving around the same time, I think! I’d say Peter has been shopping for you and Chris taught you to fight.” Lydia announce with a smirk, arms crossing her chest as her eyes shown with confidence.

“Oh, I knew there was a reason I bit you!” Peter laughed, somehow adding _more_ tension, but Lydia just shot him a smirk.

“Dad?” Allison asked, still trying to stop from laughing. She knew this wasn’t funny, but she also knew this was _not_ the way they had planned to tell more people. Plus her dad looked slightly terrified. Scott growled when she went to step closer, holding her arm out in front of her. “Oh jesus christ Scott.” Stiles huffed out a laugh when she pushed past him, and smiled when he ruffled his hair, “You used way too much magic tonight.”

“You noticed?” Stiles asked, turning in Chris lap to rest his feet again in Peter’s.

“Course, also noticed how you didn’t sleep last night.” Allison said, smirking as she glanced over at Peter before sitting down next to her dad.

“Stiles?” Peter said with a raised brow, a disappointed look his face, “We’ve talked about this.”

And okay, yeah, they _had_ talked about Stiles health. A lot, actually. Peter got … sensitive when it came to his boyfriend's health. Yes, one was a trained hunter and one was a powerful spark, but they were still _human_. But it was still annoying to be reminded about that when he was already feeling like shit, “Yeah, okay, you’re not my dad.”

Peter leaned in and whispered hot against Stiles ear, “That’s not what you were saying the other night.”

Stiles pushed his face away and tucked his own into Chris’ neck. He heard Erica laughing and was pretty sure Malia was making some sort of gagging noise as she walked over to sit beside Peter.

“Not cool, dad.” Malia scold and Chris hit him in the back of his head.

“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Derek asked.

“I’m pretty sure we’re napping since _Scott_ called an unnecessary pack meeting _hours_ before school starts!” Stiles snaps from Chris’ neck, playing with Peter’s hand now. “At least I’m taking a nap. Chris I need you to pretend to be my Dad again and call me in late, and if anyone wakes me up before 9 I will curse you so bad … _oh my god_ I’m too tired for threats. It will be _bad_!”

And with that, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> love these three. so much.!  
> so this isn't connect to any of the stories in the series. like most of them, it's its own story.  
> no beta, point of mistakes, thanks for reading!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
